Chaotic road trip
by dax0042
Summary: Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton are on a road trip when they get pulled over, but that is when things get chaotic.


In the busy city of Austin, TX, a red, four door, Dodge Ram 1500 pickup, was driving down the bustling streets. In the driver seat was Peyton, a Mipedian player. Sitting next to him was his friend/rival, Kaz. He was an Underworld player. And in the back behind them was Tom and Sarah, a Overworld player and a Danian player.

Well it just so happened that the four of them was going to see the very first Chaotic movie. Fans from all over were trying to make it and made the friends really worried; worried that they would miss their chance at seeing it.

"Peyton, man, can you hurry it up?" Kaz whined. His constant pestering was already getting on Peyton's nerves, but he just blew him off with a simple nod. Still it was bad enough that he had to deal with Kaz, but he was also being distracted by Sarah who was teasing Tom.

"Quit it, Sarah!" Tom demanded as he kicked the back of Peyton's seat. "What? I'm just sitting here," she said looking as innocent she could. This was getting old. Peyton was losing his cool.

"Will the three of you just stop already?" he scolded. "You guys are more annoying then Khybon when he tries to explain the difference between sex and auto safety." Kaz, Tom, and Sarah looked at Peyton as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"Well, don't blame us, Peyton for your problems," Sarah replied sternly.

"Yeah, man, no heart," Tom shrugged in agreement with Sarah. That didn't surprise Peyton when Tom sided with her; after all he was dating her.

"Yeah Peyt-Oh shit! LOOK OUT!" Kaz cried out as a Budweiser truck came up on the right of them. Peyton quickly turned to the left and sped up, crossing over the double-yellow divider lines.

Not more then fifty feet away was a lone sheriff. He sat in his patrol car just waiting to see if some punk would break the traffic codes. With his sun glasses tucked in his shirt pocket, he saw in the corner of his eye Peyton driving over the lines, but failed to see the Budweiser truck speeding away from them.

"Kids today," he growled. He reached over to the dashboard and turned on both his strobe lights and sirens, then, took off after the four friends.

"That was close," Tom breathed in relief, but Peyton didn't hear him. He could see that the sheriff was coming up on them fast. "I'm sorry guys, but it looks like we're going to be pulled over," he said banging his head against the steering wheel. So once on the side of the road the four friends waited for the officer.

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see the officer already stepping out of his car. This was not how she wanted to spend her day, she wanted to have a great time at the movies.

As the officer drew closer to Peyton's window, Kaz turned to Sarah. He looked as if he was coming up with a plan. She listened to what Kaz had to say, but then her face turned bright red as she blushed with embarrassment. He was not really asking her to do what he had in mind, but it was worth a shot.

When the officer reached the driver's window, he began to go over what they did wrong. "All right, you do know that-" he stopped when he saw Sarah with her shirt lifted up giving him a good view of her bra. He snarled at her. "Listen sexy, you're going to have to put your shirt down now."

Sarah did as she was told. Kaz, being disappointed hid his face in his arms. "Damn it, we got pulled over by the one cop in Texas who isn't turned on by Sarah."

The officer looked back at Peyton, clearly, he wasn't in a good mood. "Alright young man," he began, "do you know why I pulled you over?"

Peyton got a good look at him and in a blink of an eye he panicked. "I didn't signal before leaving DQ, I almost hit a ford, I didn't look in my rear view mirror, I ran the red light, I was also crossing over the double yellow line to avoid from getting side swiped and Kaz told Sarah to flash you."

The officer stood there, mouth slightly open and he looked like he didn't hear a word Peyton said. "Uh... could you please repeat that first part?" the officer asked trying to sort out what he just heard.

"Oh, can you cut us some slack?" Tom said cutting into the conversation with the officer. "We almost got side swiped by a Budweiser truck."

The officer did not look like believed Tom. But before he could order the four of them out of the truck, a big black big rig drove by going about 95 mph.

"Darn big rigs!" the officer shouted as jumped back into his car to give chase to the speeding truck. "Slow down you kids," he called as he drove away.

Tom glanced over to Sarah, Kaz and then to Peyton. "Talk about good timing," he said resting back in his seat as he draped his arm around Sarah.

"Indeed," she replied with a sexy smile to him.

"Oh please," Kaz and Peyton said in unison.

As the officer pulled the big rig over, he began to pick up the smell of something dead. But, he just thought it was the road kill he saw. When the officer reached the driver's door he knocked on the window.

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" the officer asked placing his foot up on the truck's mud guard, but the driver remained silent. It was unusual for a driver to say nothing when questioned by an officer of the law.

The officer was not happy, no one was going to ruin his evening. "Sir, can I see your license?" The driver rolled down the window just a crack, slipped a piece of paper through the crack and still remained silent. As the officer took hold the paper, he could became really confused. What he had was a picture of a young busty girl.

"What the hell is this?!" he shouted throwing the paper to the ground. He was going to pulled the driver out and make him learn some respect, but when he looked up, there sitting in the driver's seat was a red skinned, blue horned and blue eyed monster.

"The last thing you will see that is nice," the monster spoke in a deep demonic voice, and before the officer could run or draw his weapon, the monster grabbed him and pulled him into the cab. A high pitch scream filled the air as the truck drove off toward the dessert.

When the big rig stopped the officer was in shock, but freaked out even more when he saw tons of creatures standing in front of him. He looked up at the red monster, who stared down at him and smiled.

"Welcome to Perim," the monster said, "now get ready for a lesson in driving."

The officer gulped. "I knew I should have been firemen."

THE END.


End file.
